


Some Gay Stuff ig

by OopsMidnight



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsMidnight/pseuds/OopsMidnight
Summary: RVs man... Pretty groovy ngl





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Numero Uno  
"What're we gonna do when we get outta here?" Johnny implored, tossing a twig into the fire before them. He leaned on Ponyboy's shoulder, his head lulling to the side, eyes blazing with the reflection of the flames. They had been doing that since they met. Making big old fires out of whatever dry wood they could find and dying cigarette butts.   
Ponyboy sighed, flipping through the pages of his book. "Scarlett... Yankees are comin'...Uh.. Oh. Well, I dunno. Whaddya wanna do?" He chuckled quietly, turning his head to look at Johnny. His face was stark, simmering orange and ash black; his scar a deep gash in his cheek. Ponyboy thought he was pretty. For a boy.  
"I wanna get my license. Then we'll get an R.V., one'a those cool Volkswagen ones. We'll go on all sortsa road trips." Johnny shuffled, leaning further onto Pony as a smile pulled on the corners of his mouth. "Oh, I can just imagine us layin' up there. Our very own R.V. We could watch the stars until the blazin' sun got rid of em."  
"And where might we get the money for that?"  
Johnny sat quiet for a moment, lips pursed and brows furrowed. "Well, I guess I'll hafta get a job, huh? Why, I'll get a million jobs if I gotta. I'll be a damn grape farmer in the California sun if that's what it takes." Johnny pulled a weed out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Pony before grabbing one for himself.  
"Well... What about the gang, Johnny? We just gonna leave em behind?" Ponyboy pulled a match out of his own pocket and striked it against the rocky ground. He lit both his and Johnny's cigarettes.  
"Well, no... I mean... Well, we'd still see em. You're all related and they're the only other friends I've got. Hmm. You worry too much. I dunno, I just like the idea." Johnny shrugged as his words trailed off. He could just picture the two of them, camping out in forests, fixing a little breakfast over a fire. Completely detached from all the social norms they'd been defined as. Free. Really free.  
Ponyboy shook his head, smiling as he puffed on his cigarette. "And where would a coupl'a greasy boys like us even be able to get our hands on an R.V.?" He took a long drag, watching the ash pull back further.  
"Well, Dally knows all 6 million people in New York City. Plus the whole population of Tulsa. Maybe even Oklahoma. I'm sure he'd be able to find someone who owns one and happens to be a little low on cash. I mean, come on Pone. You're so dreamy! Can't you just imagine us having a great old time?"  
Ponyboy glared down him in mock anger. Johnny rubbed his arms. Too hot.  
"I can only imagine us gettin' mauled by a panther or a bear," Pony laughed, looking again at a very unamused Johnny Cade. "I dunno. I just can't imagine us lasting very long all alone out there. I've always had my big strong brothers to keep my head from fallin' off. I just don't really see myself havin' all that responsibility."  
Johnny rolled his eyes, real frustration shining in them. "Ponyboy. Just... Imagine. Everyday we wake up to a nice cracklin' fire one'a use threw together in seconds, all cause we got so good at it. We could just sit there all day, nothin' to do but shavin' sticks with our blades. We wouldn't need nothin’ but each other." Johnny paused suppressing the smile that threatened to form on his lips. "I just couldn't stand bein' a 'greaser', not one more second of it, Pony. Sometimes, I swear I'll go crazy. We gotta do somethin' to get out of this, even if it's just microscopic right now."  
Johnny sighed. "Just... What are you so afraid of?" His hand curled over Pony's, their fingers intertwining.  
Ponyboy's face formed a mask of pain. "It just doesn't sound real."  
He wasn't lying. It was just about unimaginable to picture Johnny with a big old smile on his face, dancing in an R.V. while some Elvis record blared. Maybe he'd invite Ponyboy to dance with him, which, of course, he'd never be able to deny.  
The two of them sat silently for a few moments then, listening to the fire crackle, the ambient sounds of the city around them, the idea of running away growing more and more appealing. Ponyboy knew he wanted to get away just as much as Johnny did.  
He couldn't help but stare down at him, his face glowing in the dying fire light, ears and cheeks turning red as the cold air cocooned around them. Johnny wanted this more than anything. To just leave. Start fresh and be free. Quit stressing about a group of angry socs or moving up in school. He just wanted to be alone. With Ponyboy.  
They could count the weeks to keep track of how long it'd been. Snuggle up real close when it got cold. He just felt safer with Pony by his side, like nothing could touch him. He wanted to feel that way all the time.  
“Ya know… nothing's stopping us, Pone. We're as free as we wanna be.” Johnny smiled, sitting up and away from the embers of their fire. He faced Ponyboy, who still looked pained, as if either way it hurt. Johnny looked down at their hands, their fingers still intertwined.   
“Please. Just...just..at least imagine with me,” Johnny begged. His voice broke, and tears formed in his eyes.  
Ponyboy succumbed to the guilt and passion overwhelming him from causing so much sadness in Johnny. It damn near ruined him seeing such a sight, Johnny pleading to him like that. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's shoulders, pulling him closer and allowing him to snuggle up to his chest. “We could wake up real early every morning,” Ponyboy whispered into his ear, smiling sadly.   
“We’d probably make breakfast before the sun was even up, just so we could watch it rise, all gold,” Johnny continued, all the happiness he had felt coming out in his words.   
“All day, we could go for walks or hikes in the forests,” Ponyboy went on, describing his ideas of them holding hands as they crunched over leaves, carving their initials into trees, overlooking a valley. Johnny could practically see it, Pony described it in such vivid detail.  
“We could read Gone With the Wind until we get sick of it! And then, we’ll read whatever we want.” Johnny laughed, looking over at the book sitting next to Ponyboy, a leaf marking their progress.   
The fire was nearly dead now, and Ponyboy pulled Johnny even closer as the cold night pushed even further into their jackets. “Once the sun started to set we'd have dinner. probably something we could cook real quick on the fire of leftover breakfast. That is if, ya know, the raccoons don't get into our food before we do." Ponyboy laughed.  
Johnny closed his eyes as he exhaled. "And while one of us finishes cleaning up from dinner the other would probably go get the ladder down from the roof of the R.V. so we could get up there. Then, we'd talk like we are now for hours, I'm sure."   
Ponyboy's eyes drifted down Johnny's arms when he caught a quick glimpse of Johnny's watch, glass reflecting right up at him and his eyes widened. "Oh, glory, what time is it, Johnnycake?!”  
The pair exchanged nervous glances before Johnny held his arm closer to the embers so he could read the time. "It's.. Oh, gosh. 4:57 am." Johnny sighed shakily, leaning up and fidgeting with some grass. "What're we gonna do?" ponyboy asked, panicked.   
"You wanna go home? I mean, Darry’s gotta be asleep by now. Right?" Johnny suggested, standing and brushing the dirt off his jeans, ponyboy mirroring his actions.  
"Oh, man, I really ain’t itchin' to risk it. Oh, boy," Ponyboy said, his voice laced with worry, on the verge of panic.   
Johnny looked uneasily towards the Curtis house.“Man, you ain’t a’woofin’. He’ll probably skin me too.”  
Pony looked at him incredulously. “Oh, nah. You’re the damn pet. He’ll probably just give us an earful and ground me for a week or two. But he might be really mad. He is whenever I'm late home.” Ponyboy bit his thumb in a nervous move that didn't make him look too tuff.  
"Hey, maybe Dal will have a place for us to stay," Johnny suggested this unlikely option as Dallas was most likely couch hopping for his own good. "or at least somewhere to hide us." Johnny added. Ponyboy nodded and they both rose.  
The pair walked slowly towards Buck’s place, praying to themselves that Dallas hadn't crashed at the Curtis' house that night. If so, they'd have no last resort. As they walked, the faintest streaks of dawn painted the sky far to the east.


	2. Chapter Numero Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck fuck truck ig

CHAPTER NUMERO DOS  
Once they finally got near Buck’s house they could hear a party. Of course there was a party. Buck always had one going on. Even at 5 am. Lousy drunk. When they reached the door, Johnny knocked loudly and when it swung open there was old Buck’s drunken face peering out. Johnny looked at Ponyboy for reassurance.  
"Is- Mhm. Is Dally here?" Johnny asked shyly, clearing his throat when he felt Ponyboy’s hand press gently on the small of his back.  
"This ain’t no damn playground," Buck huffed, leaning heavily against the doorframe. The strong scent of whiskey wafted from his mouth and Johnny shuddered. Ponyboy grabbed hold of Johnny's hand and pulled him to turn around. Buck’s never nice to them in the slightest. Well, he's not really nice to anybody. But them especially since they’re on the younger side.  
“It ain't worth messing with him." Ponyboy whispered, as they walked down the lawn, but the two were shocked by graciously familiar, yet slurred voice shouting, "Wait up!"   
Dallas chased after them. Johnny couldn't take his mind off the smell of beer on Dally and the sight of his lost eyes. It felt too close to home. He was rip roaring drunk.   
"Don't y'all know how late it is?" Dallas asked, grabbing onto their arms and pulling them back to the porch.   
“We...lost track of time." Ponyboy said guiltily, standing close to Johnny. “We wanna get outta here. For good. We can't stand it and it's drivin’ us crazy." he finished, seeing Johnny smile slightly at the realization that they were finally on the same track as to what they were really looking for now.   
This was their chance to get out of here.   
"Well…” Dallas started, uneasily, “whaddya need from me?” He asked, almost defensively, opening the door to go inside and shield themselves from the cold.   
As they walked they past rooms with people passed out naked or… well. Naked, but not passed out. The closest place they could hide without being interrupted was a bathroom, so they crammed the three of them in there and shut the door.   
"Well, Dally we need something we can.. get outta here...with." Johnny said, more tense than he had been in a while as he sat on the edge of the tub.   
"We were talking about maybe getting our hands on a camper. One of those cool ones...What'd ya say, Johnny?" Ponyboy asked nervously, seeing Dally's dark eyes go wide for a moment.   
“Like a...uh.. Well, a Volkswagen RV." Johnny said in a dreamed-out tone. He knew they had no chance. But the idea was exciting.  
Dallas shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulling out his billfold and counting a several twenty's out. Johnny's big eyes widened even further. Who knew he made much money on those ponies? Speaking of which Pony caught a glimpse of an...interesting photo of some girl. Sylvia he thought maybe. Dally's old flame. It was in color, too.  
"Don't be stupid. Get y'all a cab or a bus ride for tonight. If you really wanna get out. Pony, why’re your ears so damn red? You'd better not be drunk. Oh, glory, but I can't believe you two, I really can't," Dally said, shaking his head and stuffing the money in Johnny's breast pocket.  
"I'll make the call, take a bus down to Talihina. I've got a buddy that'll get you something for cheap. But it can't be permanent.”   
Dallas grabbed looked through the bathroom drawers frantically. Ponyboy could only focus on two empty plastic baggies laying on the floor. Drugs too? Jeez, still running at five, it was miraculous this place hadn't been busted hours ago.  
He was snapped out of his trance by Dallas snatching his arm, hard, and writing in eyeliner he’d pulled out of a drawer the directions to get to his friends place.  
"His name’s uh...Samuel. I'll let him know to tell y'all when Darry cools down. Then bring your new ride down and say... hi, there." Dally lost focus as a woman (girl) wearing nothing but panties walked past the now open bathroom door and he smirked, pushing the eyeliner into his pocket and shoving the boys back out the door.  
“Pony. Ponyboy! Look at me. You cannot go home. Not until Sammy says so. I know Darry’s your brother, but he ain’t gonna be just shaking you once he finds out, I guarantee it.”  
"Hey, wait. Let Pony drive, Johnnycake. I've seen you drive before. And he could use the practice. And Johnny, come back and see me!” Dally laughed, messing up both of their hair before waving bye to them. Ponyboy felt awful sad at the whole "come see me again" comment by Dally. It felt like he wasn't expecting to see them again.   
Dally rushed into Buck’s place again, and Pony hoped he was making the call, instead of wandering off with that towheaded broad they'd seen inside. He didn't want to get there with all this money and then have nobody show face.   
"Hey, Pone, we gotta get there quick before we get caught." Johnny reminded, watching as Ponyboy’s legs started moving quicker and quicker. His strides got longer and his body seemed to hum with anticipation. Pony usually did these kinds of things in an anxious manner, but now it was eagerness. He felt like sprinting. A runner, and a race against time. Ooh, that's good!   
On the other hand, Johnny was scared. But he needed this. Even if it was for just a few months. A few weeks even.


	3. Chapter Numero Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RV: Has entered the chat

CHAPTER NUMERO TRES The next couple hours were agonizingly boring, made only pertinent by nothing but more of Johnny's ceaseless planning what they were going to do when they got the R.V. as they sat in the far back of a bus. Ponyboy had a vague feeling of deja vu. The name Robinson came to mind. I dunno, he thought. Johnny was all tired out from talking so much. He slumped over on Ponyboy’s shoulder, asleep, until about an hour and a half later. He woke up when his eyelids began glowing. He cracked them open to see the sun rising over a hill, shining a brilliant gold. It illuminated the whole landscape, all the mist. Ponyboy mumbled something about nothing and the word gold. Johnny sighed and pressed his head against the seat. He craned his neck and looked over at Pony. His eyes were half closed and he kept mumbling about frost and green. Something about nature and the word gold again. The grease in his hair had begun to unstick and it fell across his forehead in thick strands. Johnny reached over and brushed it up and out of his face. "Mornin’." he said quietly. “We're the next stop. I think. I been awake the whole time." Ponyboy said, watching as Johnny really began to awaken, eyes darting around the bus, seeing only one person from when they got on the bus. There was another, but they were new. "I can't wait until we can go on a trip. Like a real one. Not where we're runnin’ away from getting our asses kicked. Maybe we could take Dally along sometime. Maybe we could take...uh...take whatshisname… Curly.." Johnny smiled, eyes glazing over as he stared at the floor, probably dreaming up some more scenarios. Pony started to hum. “I wanna hmm… oh, please...say to me mmm…” Johnny’s eyes focused and he looked up a Ponyboy. “The Beatles?” He asked incredulously. Pony hated the Beatles. Or at least pretended too. Ponyboy kept humming. He looked like he might fall asleep. He oughta anyways. He hadn’t really slept in some 20 odd hours. "Next stop in approximately 3 minutes, Talihina." "That's us. You got the money and everything?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny patted his pocket. "Yessir." The bus came to a screeching halt, and Johnny excitedly stood up, Ponyboy quickly following. Johnny practically ran off of that bus, but Ponyboy muttered out a rushed and breathless “Thank you,” to the driver as he walked off more drowsily. "Gosh, Dal sure made this sound like it was gonna be a real quick walk, hm?" Johnny said, walking a few feet in front of Ponyboy, who was slugging behind. Glory, but he’d would do anything for a nap. "Well this town is teensy. The most we'll have to walk is a mile." Ponyboy said, sounding a little sickly. This was a scary town, and reading directions in smudged eyeliner off his own sweaty arm wasn't exactly the most ideal situation. It was weird being so far south, way out in the country. Talihina was barely even a town. Whatever. Pony sighed and hooked his arm through Johnny’s. "I think that's the place." Johnny said, feeling his pocket for the money again. The texture of the paper reassured him and he sighed. He pulled Ponyboy in front of him and pushed him in the direction of the lot. It was unremarkable, some ugly little plot of land with yellowing dead grass, and a collection of cars and RVs parked in uneven rows. They all looked pretty ancient and beaten up, but like they probably still worked. Probably. A small gas station-esque building was next to the assortment of cars, and a guy who sort of resembled Buck, but with better skin, was right outside of it, hosing a muddy RV down. Ponyboy felt like he was gonna die. It was probably in the high 60’s but when you’re that tired any sun very well may be 80. He was sweating up a storm and felt horrible. Still he stumbled forward and past the decaying bodies of aging cars. "Well, who's gonna talk first?" Johnny chuckled nervously, walking up to the guy rather slowly and awkwardly. "You the kiddos Dallas Winston sent my way?" he asked. Johnny didn’t like that. Kiddos. Ugh. The man turned the hose off and grabbed a towel to begin drying off the old camper. "Yeah. I guess. And we’re to assume you’re Samuel, then?" Ponyboy said as amicably as he could while being half drunk off exhaustion. He wasn't one to be so outgoing normally, but the only way they were gonna get even a remotely good RV that wasn’t astronomically expensive would be from getting on good terms with this guy. Behind his back, Johnny handed Ponyboy a twenty and gave him a look implying that they needed to keep it. Gas money, Ponyboy presumed. "Well I know he sent you with some money, and I don't want to give you an absolute wreck, so do y’all wanna come see the options and we can compromise?" Ponyboy rubbed his eyes and looked at Johnny. "That.. uh.. sounds good." Cade said, distracted by Pony’s little yawn, a smile apparent on his face. "So what're y’all plannin’ on doing once Dallas gives you the okay to head back home?" Johnny thought for a minute, following this 'Samuel' guy. "Dunno. Probably gonna stay wherever we can, make it like a campin’ trip." he smiled, pausing, "Then I guess we ought to head home and see what our buddies are up to.” Ponyboy was taken aback when he saw all the cars up close, really. Sodapop and Steve would’ve had a field day here. He was sure they would've dug Samuel and all these beat up cars. Johnny elbowed Pony in the side, pointing to an RV with with a white body and purple accents. It was dented in some spots and kinda dirty, but it actually seemed like they might be able to afford it, based on looks anyway. "Y'all fixin’ on gettin that one?" Samuel asked, stopping where he was and seeing the two staring in awe at it. "I could probably give y’all that for what you've got, but no promises it'll be able to get to Tulsa and back in one tank. Things a damn gas fiend." Ponyboy smiled awkwardly. He didn't get the car humor. He liked books, not gasoline. He felt fucking stupid and rightly so. Johnny held out the cash cluelessly. "It's up to you. We can pay you if ya trust us.” Johnny almost tripped when Samuel snatched the money from his hand aggressively. Gosh, this guy was hard to read. "This should be good." he said quietly, counting the money. "I'll letcha have it since you seem like good kids and you're Dally’s friends." Johnny felt kinda weird, but still really happy. First off, he just forked over more money than he’d ever seen in his life, but he got an R.V. for it so... who cares. Right? Samuel went back into the little gas station building and came back after a minute with a key. He handed it to Johnny, who slipped it into his breast pocket. He thanked him and unlocked the camper. It wasn’t amazing, but it was nice. It had formica counters, and pleather seats that, while a little holey, still looked decently comfortable. The best part, however, was the one big bed, way in the back. Ponyboy literally began to sob when he saw it. He stumbled, so nearly fainting halfway down the little hall. Johnny quickly wrapped his arms around Pony’s shoulders and helped him into the bed. The sheets had a couple holes, but to Pony, it was a King’s sleeping chamber. He fell asleep the moment he laid down. Johnny smiled at the sight. Gosh, he really deserved the rest. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Pony’s back softly. A sudden pang of guilt ran through him. It was his fault Ponyboy was so damn tired, his fault Ponyboy was in some dingy camper, instead of his own bed one-hundred and twenty miles away, with Soda. Oh, gosh. They had to be so worried by now. He could only hope that Dally had told them what was going on. But, he thought, Pony wanted to come with him. He had decided not to go home. It wasn’t just his fault, but still guilt gnawed at his stomach until he finally sat up and really looked at Ponyboy.


	4. Chapter Numero Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance and moon,, keep in mind it's nineteen sixty five so the moon landing hasn't happened yet

CHAPTER NUMERO QUATRO  
He needed a shower and new clothes. He hoped the twenty (that’s more than $140 in today’s money)bucks he had given Pony earlier could cover gas and a couple of new shirts. He rolled off the bed and threw his jacket over the boy’s sleeping figure. Jeez. I need a shower just as much as him, Johnny thought. He stepped into the little bathroom off the main corridor. A sink, a shower, and a toilet. He checked the water gauge. It was about three-quarters full, at a little over 35 gallons. He hoped it would last for one shower. He turned it on.  
It was still cold, even after a minute. He sighed and climbed into the passenger’s seat. Opening the glove compartment, he looked for some kind of instruction manuel. He found one, beat up and greasy (like you, johnnyboy) but still legible. It said there were a few ways to heat the water, but the best was the run the engine. He scooted over into the driver’s seat and slid the key in. He turned it and the engine roared to life. Wincing, he glanced back at Pony hoping he hadn’t been awoken by the noise. He sighed and stood up. He checked the water again. Not hot, but warm. Good enough.  
Johnny stripped and stepped into the stream of water. Gosh, it was nice. There were those little stupid soap bottles from hotels, but they were better than nothing. He scrubbed himself as the water continued to heat up, getting hotter and hotter. His skin turned pink. He washed all the grime and grease out of his hair and he smiled. Never again. Never putting that stuff on my head again. I’m done being a greaser.  
Johnny stepped out and pulled a towel out from underneath the little sink. He dried his body and then his hair. He glanced at the water gauge. 9 gallons left. He’d have to find out how on earth to get more water. He looked back at the mirror. It was fuzzy, but he’d left the little door open. It was clearing fast.  
The scar on his face was still deep and red, as if it’d been only last week the gang had found him in the lot. He sighed and pushed his bangs up. Jeez, was his forehead really that white? He pulled open the mirror. There was an assortment of pills and little tools in there. Bottle of Thalidomide...nail clippers... and... yes! Scissors. They were small and kinda bent but they looked sharp enough. He opened them and put them against his bangs. He took a deep breath and held it in.  
Snip!  
Johnny was asleep when Ponyboy woke up from his lengthy nap. Johnny's jeans jacket was laying over his legs It was dark out now, the last trails of dusk fading from the sky and to be completely honest, he was still dead tired.  
He sat up quietly, looking at Johnny sleeping like a baby next to him, softly snoring. His hair was damp and shorter. His forehead was showing lighter where his bangs had hung over it. He looked even younger asleep, more relaxed and less nervous. He ran his hand against the curve of his cheekbone, smiling.  
Ponyboy stood and went up to the driver’s seat, sitting and putting his hands on the steering wheel. The rough texture of the leather sent a weird sense memory through his head and he could imagine all the good times he and Johnny would have here. He was excited. Scared, but excited.  
For a moment he couldn't help but believe that it was alright that he was here. School was overwhelming him, and he couldn't stand getting yelled at by Darry just one more day. If he went home now and ended up getting yelled at, he just knew the outcome would be more ...explosive.  
He sighed, turning around and seeing Johnny laying there, the frizzed part of his hair slightly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the small window, the curtain to which Johnny must’ve forgotten to close.  
Ponyboy wanted to drive to somewhere reserved where they could maybe just chill out and find somewhere to get food, but he had little experience behind the wheel, especially to that of an R.V. and didn't want to drive at night all alone.  
But, hell, what else was there to do?  
Ponyboy shoved the key in the ignition. Johnny had taken drivers ed, but Ponyboy knew just as much due to Sodapop dragging him along to the DX a handful of times, even taken him along drag racing, and he knew much more about driving than the average 14 year old.  
He cautiously and slowly backed out of the spot he was in and took off. They had quite a bit of gas, so he wasn't too worried about getting out of this town and finding a place to spend the night.  
He drove and drove, searching for nothing in particular, and eventually found the perfect area. Less than a mile away from a fairly vacant forested area, there were some pretty decent gas stations and drive-ins around.  
He drove down a weird path in the forest area, not suitable for a first-time-driver, and parked in a cleared out area. It looked like all the trees had been cut down a long time ago.  
Johnny shuffled back in the bed, yawning and stirring. Ponyboy knew he was waking up, and he opened the door and took a quick look outside. It was dark, but there was a thinstrip of pale orange right in front of him, weaved in and out of the grove of trees laying flat on the horizon  
“Pony?” Johnny yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood and slowly walked over to Ponyboy, who nearly got chills when he felt Johnny rest his head on his back languidly.  
“We gotta go get water for showers and some food.” he said, stepping away from Pony as the he closed the door.  
Ponyboy looked at Johnny, seeing his hair fully now.  
“Well, who knew you were a hairdresser?” he joked, running his fingers through his short, soft hair and grinning widely at him. Johnny just looked at the floor, awkwardly smiling.  
“Hey, really. It looks good.”  
“Thanks, Pone.”  
Ponyboy decided that the best thing to do was fill up on water and gas and then use the remainder of some of the money on food. They did need to save some for when they got the okay from dally, though, so they couldn't splurge. No new clothes today.  
They drove out of the forested area, and found a gas station around 3 minutes away.  
It was a particularly odd sight seeing two young teenagers hop out of their RV at 7AM and fill up a water tank, but what needed to be done needed to be done, and God damn did Ponyboy want to shower.  
Ponyboy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his dirty jeans and shirt, but at least he wasn’t grimy. He laid down next to Johnny.  
"Here’s the plan Johnnycake. I'll run inside and get some food and pay for gas, and you deal with the whole pumping part." Ponyboy said, before leaping up and rushing inside with the money.  
He got whatever essentials he could get his hands on. mostly bread, lunch meat (not bologna, for some reason it had recently been giving him a real bad taste) Pepsi, and cigarettes, but he threw in a couple more things to spice it up before paying for it all.  
Ponyboy came back with the bag of necessities and clambered into the RV, Johnny already sitting in the driver’s seat.  
“Let’s get going, I think we’ve got some settling in to do before dark.” Ponyboy joked, watching Johnny struggle to drive, who eventually got the hang of it.  
A couple days later, they finally managed to get the radio working.  
And this next one’s by Santo and Johnny. This is Sleepwalk.  
Those soft guitar strings and whines of whatever that electric… thing was made Johnny shiver. He sat up and looked at Ponyboy. He stood slowly looking him directly in the eyes as he did so. When he had fully risen, he stuck his arm out. An invitation. Ponyboy stood and took his hand. The song made him so sad, for a reason he couldn’t explain. Johnny, slightly shorter, led the weird dance they were doing. They just rocked back and forth. Johnny started crying. He didn’t know why, but nonetheless tears spilled down his cheeks, and Pony pulled back. He looked at him, expecting to see the broken boy he had grown accustomed to seeing cry. But this wasn’t him. There was a strength, a fierce determination in his eyes. Even as tears poured from them. It scared and transfixed Ponyboy in a way he’d never been before.  
Two days later:  
"Come on, Johnny. don't be scared. If you fall the worst that can happen is ya sprain an ankle." Ponyboy laughed, sitting on top of the RV and looking down at him. "It's pretty flat up here. you won't fall."  
"Promise you'll help me up?" Johnny asked, beginning to climb the ladder.  
"Have I ever lied to you?" ponyboy retaliated, reaching down for Johnny and hoisting him up when he was high enough.  
“I dunno, but -hrgh-probably.”  
The pair fell back onto the roof of the RV, laughing like little kids. "Hey, come here..." Ponyboy said quietly, opening his arms up for Johnny, who climbed into his embrace, sighing and staring up at the stars. They looked up at the full moon. Ponyboy had planned this, kinda anyway. It was the 16th. They stared up at the massive white expanse, a place so pristine, never before touched by man. we  
They sat so long, they could see the stars move, drifting across the sky on their own little path. Johnny silently wished he could lay there forever. He felt like it was the first time he had ever really breathed, like everything else was absolutely pointless up until now.


	5. Chapter Numero Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home ig

CHAPTER NUMERO CINCO

They awakened on the morning of April 20th, 1965 to a pounding on the camper door. Johnny practically flopped out of bed, then deciding that he would no longer flop out of bed as the floor was far too cold and hard to flop on. He ran a hand through his short hair and opened up the door.  
“Samuel?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.   
“Dallas called, he said everything’s cooled off all right and you can go home whenever.”  
johnny smiled slightly, looking over at Ponyboy.  
“You didn’t have to come all the way out here.” johnny paused, suppressing a yawn, “Thank you.”  
“It's really no problem.. I was heading this way for a couple new parts and it’s news at this point that there’s a couple'a boys hiding in this clearing so i just had to assume it was y’all. Have y’all heard about all those kids that died in a fire? In a church? Dumbasses were messing with cigarettes.” Samuel laughed awkwardly, shuffling backwards nonchalantly.   
“Uh...Well, let Dallas know we’ll be there.”  
“Will do.”  
The door closed with a little bit of a slam, shaking the last bit of sleep out of Ponyboy. Johnny looked in the mirror, quickly running a comb through his hair to ensure it looked remotely presentable before rushing up to the driver’s seat.   
“Do we have anythin’ we need outside?” he asked, Ponyboy only groaning in a tired response.  
Johnny shook his head and started the engine. The chairs up front definitely looked old and torn up, but they were cozy, for sure. So cozy that they could’ve put Johnny to sleep.   
“We gotta eat chocolate cake the second we get home.” Ponyboy laughed, flopping in the passenger's seat and poking around in the glove department where Johnny had earlier found the manual. “It’s been way too long.”  
The ride was accompanied by blaring music and two crackly voices screaming along, which hadn't been too uncommon to begin with, since they had figured the radio situation out. Ponyboy would hop out of the passenger’s seat and go dance around, hoping that if his body thought he was moving normally, he wouldn’t get car sick. It only half worked.  
Johnny turned down the radio once they were well over halfway home. “We gotta get some new clothes as soon as we get there.” He laughed as Ponyboy slid into his chair, breathless from dancing.  
Once they were back in town, the decided that it would probably be the safest to park a little farther away from home so Darry wouldn't lecture them. They did so, and walked to the Curtis’ home. They quickly did a lap around the house, peeking in the windows to see if things were at all tense. From what they saw, Sodapop was in the his bedroom, sitting at Ponyboy’s desk and writing something, while Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Darry were all crowded in the living room. Great. The whole gang.  
“You think we should just go in? Dallas’ll defend us if any of ‘em mad. Probably, anyway.” Johnny queried, the pair walking slowly to the front door.   
“Well, I guess we kinda hafta.” Ponyboy shrugged, slowly reaching out for the doorknob, but before he could twist it to open the door, it swung open, and the two were enveloped in a suffocating hug, and the roaring of shocked voices. Ponyboy couldn’t help but smile when he felt practically the whole gang hugging them, Johnny must've been shocked because he didn't say a word.  
Once everyone pulled away from the group hug, Ponyboy spotted Sodapop in the hallway. He looked hurt in a sense that Pony couldn’t quite place. Ponyboy hadn’t seen Soda cry since their parents funeral, so why did he look so close to it now?  
The gang was prying him and johnny for answers, interrogating, really, and Dally was pestering ‘em something awful about seeing the RV, but Ponyboy was distracted by a still hurt looking Sodapop retreating back into their room. “Hey, one second, Johnny,”He whispered as he walked into his and Soda’s room, seeing his older brother back at the desk and too distracted writing to pay attention to him.  
“Hey, Pepsi-Cola.” Ponyboy said, trying for happy voice, but Sodapop’s unusually upset disposition made it hard. He didn't like seeing either of his brothers sad, obviously, but seeing Soda this way sent a pang of absolute guilt right through his heart.  
“How could you?” Sodapop said, his voice barely a whisper. Ponyboy fell silent by then, shocked by the tone of his voice.  
“You just left. That's not fair.” sodapop continued, clicking a pen and dropping it on the desk.   
“Me and johnny-”  
“You're fourteen and sixteen. Little kids. What makes you think you’ve got the right to just abandon the gang like that? You've got five people right here, that love you more than anything in the world ‘nd you just bolted? Just like that?” He snapped as he asked that last question, placing emphasis on the final word.  
“Soda, we-”  
“Don’t. Really, just do not.” Sodapop said, voice rising as he got up. He stormed out of the house completely, leaving Ponyboy more than confused.  
The rest of the gang fell silent at Soda’s abrupt behavior. Johnny looked at Ponyboy who stood silently, mouth agape. Steve followed him to see what was up, glaring at Pony as he walked past. Ponyboy caught a glimpse of Sodapop crying while Steve talked rather sternly to him. He didn't think he did much wrong, he went away for a week. Really not a big deal.  
Johnny and Dally came up to Pony, shuffling into the bedroom. “Get some of your things together, Pone.” Johnny said half-sadly. Johnny wasn't very good at sympathy. Usually he was the one getting felt bad for.  
So they did get a good amount of Ponyboys belongings, and knowing they weren't going to live in this camper forever, they didn't really grab anything of major importance. Just stuff you would bring on a vacation. A camping trip, really.   
Pony managed to scrounge up a couple extra dollars from his coat pockets, and when they were done hunting for cash, they started to head to Johnny’s place. Johnny stopped him.  
Johnny didn't have much in the first place, so it wouldn't take too long, but it'd be hard to sneak in and out without his parents noticing. Johnny told Pony about small window that led into his bedroom. He had always left it unlocked in case he needed to make a quick getaway. (which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.)  
They decided it’d be best if they waited until dark, and they took Dally (who complained the whole way about how hot it was out) with them to see the RV. They told him about what they had done to keep entertained while they were gone. They told him about the spot they had found in Talihina, secluded and quiet, like some century old homestead.   
They let dally drive it to the curtis house, where the whole gang ran out to see it. Two-Bit made some joke about it being dirty and everyone laughed. Dallas hopped out of the camper, waving the boys out as Ponyboy practically ripped the keys out of the ignition. Steve seemed pretty infatuated with the thing, but Johnny wasn't too hot on the idea of letting him drive it, so they just parked and got out for good now.   
Everyone went back inside, excluding Darry and Sodapop who seemed to be arguing. Ponyboy didn't want to get more involved than he already was, so he pretended to be talking to Two-bit to get out of being hollered at.  
It was easy to joke around for a little bit then. Everyone was finally at ease and not worried about where Ponyboy and Johnny had gone, but the two were under a lot of stress with all of the questioning and Sodapop’s little...moment.  
Dallas of course was the one to notice this first, and offered to take the boys on a walk to cool off. They took up the offer immediately.  
As the sun began to sink in the sky, the earliest colorings of orange and red appearing, they walked down the block, nearing closer and closer back to Johnny's house. Pony and Dally were chatting, but Johnny had an uneasy feeling about this. He could hear fighting from Ponyboys house, and he did not like that one bit.   
They walked past the small gate and into the scruffy yard. The started up the short walkway in nervous anticipation.  
Soon enough, Johnny's mother was out of the house, running down the steps onto the walk.  
“Where have you been?!” she screamed right into her son’s face. Johnny winced and Ponyboy felt him stiffen at the stench of alcohol on her breath. He obviously didn't know what to do.  
“If you’ve got an issue with him, you can just tell me first.” Dallas said nonchalantly, his lips pressed into a thin line and eyes dangerous.  
“I don't hit kids I don't know. That’s your mama’s job,” she said matter-of-factly, stumbling as she walked towards the group of boys.   
“Well, good, cause I ain’t one to hit drunks when I'm sober.”  
Johnny noted that this was the first time he's ever heard Dallas trash talk an adult. He usually kept his mouth shut good. Johnny had said something about that meaning he was gallant once. His words could get real nasty if he tried hard enough, but he never messed with people over half his age.   
The only reason Dallas stood up for Johnny against his parents the way he did was because he had been treated the same way by his own father since his mom passed. He knew Johnny had the worst of it, but he did what he could to make it up to him.  
“Let’s go.” Dallas said darkly, walking off with Johnny and Pony following close behind him.   
“If I see you with these hoods one more time, Jonathan Cade-”  
“Always gotta get the last word, hm?” Dally shouted back for the last time, speeding up and cursing under his breath.  
As they walked back down the street Pony grabbed Johnny’s hand and gave it a squeeze.   
When they arrived back at the Curtis’ house, things had cooled down enough. Johnny and ponyboy weren't all tensed up anymore, and Sodapop was no longer throwing a fit. He’d still glance over at Pony, eyes filled with scorn. Ponyboy looked away. Why should he feel bad for getting away? It’s not like Soda had to stay there anymore than he did. If anything, Darry’d probably give him less of a hard time.  
“Are we havin’ dinner here?” Two-Bit asked, rooting through the fridge for something he could eat. Two-Bit always seemed to be hungry, which wasn't always the best when he was bumming around the Curtis house. Darry was basically feeding a small army.  
They ate dinner, pretty uneventfully. Afterwards, Darry told Ponyboy something that made him mad. He came huffing out of the house and climbed into the R.V. slamming the door behind him. Johnny followed slowly, not wanting to upset him even more. He was sitting at the little table smoking silently.   
Johnny walked up and put his arm around Pony as he sat down next to him.   
Ponyboy looked at him, glaring, before he saw those big black eyes, shining with anxiety. Johnny thought he was gonna yell at him. Oh, gosh. Ponyboy softened his gaze and leaned into the embrace. He felt Johnny relax, become less tense. Johnny kissed his forehead and Pony's stomach seemed to swoop.   
“What's wrong?” Johnny asked, his voice barely audible.   
“Darry said…well, now it seems stupid. Whatever. He said I'm a big dumb disappointment and he's mad at me for tryin’ to get outta school. I guess... he thinks that's what this is all about, but it's not!”  
“I know, Pone. Relax, alright? I'm here to listen to ya.”  
“He's mad at me because he says I'm throwin’ away my future. He said that I'm bein’ dumb, throwing years of hard work away, just cause I don't like school. That ain't even what all this is about. It's really makin’ me hacked off that he doesn't even wanna listen. And then Soda's been acting bitchy all day.” Johnny was taken aback by the use of such a strong word, but only nodded silently. Soda had been kinda pouty all day.  
“He says it's not fair that I can get out and do whatever, but it's not he can't too. Well, I guess… oh, no. Yeah, uhm. Darry said Soda was so mad cause his girlfriend, Sandy. Apparently she got knocked up; didn't wanna be with him anymore. But I can't see why me going away has anything to do with that. It's not like we ain't never coming back. It's just making me mad that everyone's mad at me for no reason.”  
“No one’s mad at you, Pone.” johnny said quietly, “and if it bugs you that much, then we’ll have to come back more often. We’ll stay nearby.”   
Ponyboy shook his head, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray in front of him and shrugging. “It's not even that. It's not Darrys choice. I can drop out of school if i want to, it's not up to him to decide for me.”  
Johnny took a deep breath, watching Ponyboy's ears reddening in frustration. He quickly pressed his lips to Ponyboy's cheek, feeling him relax in his touch.   
“Thank you...” he said shyly, leaning his head on back the wall.  
He felt the warm weight of Johnny's slender frame leaning on his own. His hand reached out and grabbed Ponyboy's, their fingers curling around each other.  
“I just wish this whole thing could be easier.” Pony sighed. Johnny nodded.   
“Im tired.” Johnny said after a few seconds. He'd been driving for most of his day and couldn't spend another minute doing nothing, so he decided sleep would be the next best thing.  
The pair stood up together, both retiring to the curtained off bed and laying down. Ponyboy faced Johnny. He looked just as tired as he had sounded when they were talking.   
“You think Darry'll be cooled down by tomorrow?” Ponyboy asked, his voice laced with worry.  
“I'm sure everything will be okay.” Johnny said, his voice thick with sleep. Within seconds he was out like a light. Ponyboy pulled the blanket up over Johnny's shoulders before he even attempted to sleep, but it was easy when he did. It was always easy when Johnny was with him. He turned towards him and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter Numero Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

CHAPTER NUMERO SEIS  
The next day they spent a couple hours wandering around town. When stopped at a street crossing, they watched two other boys, a tall dark one and a shorter kid, one with dark red hair, the color of black cherry pop walk on by, ignoring the traffic and cars honking at them. The dark one walked with a deliberate arrogance, like he wanted the attention. He reminded Pony of Dally, but he never would've jumped out in the street like that. He must've been crazy.  
They went to the Dingo for lunch and at two they picked up Dallas and drove to Bupasi lake. It wasn’t really a lake, more of a big pond, fed by the Arkansas river. Anyway. Dallas drove most of the way, but after he started swerving around, laughing as Ponyboy turned green, Johnny took over. Dally fooled around then, digging through the cabinets and little closet. By the time they got there, Johnny was half crazy. Maybe he shouldn’t let ol’ Dal come with them next time.  
The moment they parked in the sandy lot, Dallas jumped up and ran out. Pony had gone to sleep after playing poker with Dally and finally, Johnny had a moment all to himself. He thought about it for a moment. He’d have to. Dally had to know. He sighed before walking over to the bed and waking Ponyboy.  
They were making rounds around the lake, and had passed the camper at least twice before Dally finally spoke.  
“Hey, Johnnycake, what’s the whole, uh...silent treatment thing? You haven’t said much all day, and I get, like, that that’s your thing, but ah, it’s startin’ to get a little weird.”  
Johnny winced at this last bit, feeling even more uncomfortable. He rubbed his head and sighed.  
“Hey,” Ponyboy started, defensive towards Dally’s...insult? “Lay off, man. He just stressed out that’s all.”  
“NO, I’M NOT!”   
Johnny’s voice echoed from across the lake and Dallas and Pony both stared, as silent as they were shocked. They didn’t even know he could yell like that.   
Johnny looked around miserably. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Pony you’re right. But I don’t need you talkin’ for me all the time. I lo-” He stopped himself. That was the whole issue, wasn’t it? He sat down abruptly, kicking up dust from the rocky soil. He stared across the water for a moment. He felt hot. A flash Johnny assumed to be a street lamp turning on flicked. He stood up. Johnny swallowed nervously and turned around to look at Dallas. This could be bad.   
“Dally...I’m...uhh… Well, me and Pony, we’re, uh.. Well, I guess we’re gay.”  
Dallas stared silently for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.  
“Yeah,” He choked out between guffaws, “No shit! It’s... Pretty damn obvious! Are you kidding me? You really almost just died trying to tell me somethin’ I already knew.”  
Ponyboy turned and glared at Johnny.  
“How could you just tell him without even askin’ me?”  
“Relax, Pone, please, he don’t even care.”  
“It’s not about that, it’s about- Holy SHIT!”  
Johnny and Dallas both spun around to look at whatever made Pony scream. A shattering roar rippled across the lake and he felt it tear through his chest. Johnny's eyes bulged and his heart began to pound in his chest. Across the lake, a stream of fire scorched the sky, rising straight into sky. ( o it was Him!!) Johnny felt woozy, and he felt his knees grow weak. Dallas pulled him up.  
They ran, sprinting around the lake. As they approached, the blaze had begun to burn out and they could see what is was. Dallas swore quietly. Johnny’s already massive eyes grew ever wider as he stared at the smoldering ruins of the camper.  
“There goes all my damn money,” Dallas whispered. Ponyboy looked at him, eyes red and angry.   
“Is that all that’s bothering you, your money?” He snapped.  
Dallas sighed and pulled a cigarette out. “I mean, it’s a shame someone did this, and I think you oughta go beat their head in,” He lit the cigarette on a still burning tree branch. “But it was my money. And...it’s all gone now.”  
Johnny shambled into the scorched site. He collapsed onto his knees with a quiet “Uff”. He choked, and began to sob, tears pouring from his eyes. His dream. Their dream. Gone. Ponyboy kneeled down and hugged him. “Let’s go home,” He whispered.   
“I wanna… I wanna find who did this. I wanna know.”

They walked up to the road and started their way home. Johnny's body felt hot.


	7. Chapter Nimero Siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh angey

CHAPTER NUMERO SIETE  
Ponyboy had an idea. He didn't like it, but it was the best he had. He didn't want it to be true. He hoped it wasn’t. It’d really suck if it was.   
He looked over at Johnny who seemed to be on the verge of tears again now. He had this unreadable anger in his eyes that even the person that knew him best, Ponyboy, couldn't understand it.   
“Everything alright, Johnnycake?” Ponyboy said, his voice as calm and as soothing as could manage.  
Johnny shrugged, obviously trying to control his breathing and calm down. “I want to know who did it.” he said quietly, sticking close to Ponyboys side. Johnny looked at him. Heat wafted across him. He felt on edge. In danger. (I'll burn you up)  
“Look,” Dally paused, cutting in front of the two and walking backwards. “We’ll find out who did this, and probably kick their ass. Don’t stress about it. Once we tell everyone at home it’ll be fine.”He finished, turning back around and shoving his hands in his pockets, masking his worry.  
Johnny looked up at Ponyboy, his hateful eyes full of hope. He really wanted to take down whoever it was that did this.  
Pony opened the door and saw Darry sitting in his chair reading The Carpetbaggers for what had to have been the fifty-millionth time. He had hated that book.  
“Hey, fellas. Oh. Johnny, what’s wrong?”  
“Fucking fuck. All my shit got set on fire and now I’m real fuckin’ mad so that’s what I guess.”  
“Language...Johnny.”  
“I know. Also I’m banging your brother. I’m kidding. Maybe. For now. But we are dating. I guess.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah.”  
Ponyboy could die. Why would he do this? He could feel how red his face is. He could just tell he looked like a tomato. He was red. So red. His whole body burned with shame and embarrassment. A fool. A fool. He walked silently to his bedroom. A damned fool. He looked at Soda looked over his comic book at him.  
“What’s with the whole uhh...beet thing you got goin’ on?”  
“Oh, push off, idiot.”  
“What’s your deal?”  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t do anything. I know it was you. You’re the only one dumb and hot enough to mess around with socs. Either that or you did it yourself.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Pone.” He said in that awfully condescending tone. He thought he could just do whatever, no consequences. He was just so charming, wasn’t he. “Could you offer up some context?”  
“How’s this Pepsi-Cola? You set it on fire. You had to have.”  
He’d never been this mad in his life, not when Darry hit him, not when he got jumped, not ever. “You set the camper on fire, or told some asshole soc where to find a good bonfire. I know it. I can tell.”   
“Maybe I did.”  
“Look. I’m sorry that things just started suckin’ really hard for you, but why are you takin’ it out on me and Johnny, huh?”  
“It’s not fair you get to be happy and I don’t.”  
“Are you kidding me? Are you serious? What?!”  
“You don’t deserve it.”  
Ponyboy stared at him. Looked into his eyes. It wasn't him. But what he had said was just so...shitty.  
“It’s not about deservin’ anything! I just decided to go out and do somethin’ and be happy! Why don’t you go chase Sandy to Florida if you wanna be happy so bad? Don’t mess with me or him!” Ponyboy looked at the window. Idiot. “I thought you were supposed to be the happy one.”  
Pony walked out of the room and grabbed Johnny's hand. He kept his eyes low. He took hold of the sleeve of Dally's jacket and pulled them both out of the house  
“Where do you think we're headed, Ponyboy?” Johnny asked, his voice still shaking. Pony walked a couple steps in front of Dallas and Johnny, just walking. without purpose.   
“Anywhere. Not home.” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and speeding up to a pace almost too fast for Johnny and Dally. “What about Buck’s?”  
Yeah we can go to Buck’s.” Dallas assured, grabbing the back of Ponyboy’s sweatshirt in an attempt to get him to slow down. “Look, I know this is you guys’ big getaway, but I live here now. I can't slug around with you, and I can't give you any more money than what I already have.”   
A few minutes later, Dally pushed the door to Bucks place open forcefully. Tonight’s party had barely started, so Dallas took the boys upstairs into the spare bedroom where Dally himself usually slept.   
“What's the plan then, Dal?” Johnny said shyly, sitting in a corner of the room.   
“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?”  
“He’s not my- I guess he is, huh? Well, Pone? Any ideas?”   
Ponyboy had flopped onto to bed face first and grumbled out some incomprehensible sentence. Dallas was getting annoyed.   
“GREAT PARTY, ISN'T IT!!” He screamed into his ear.  
“Would you two quit messin around?” Johnny hissed, his voice rising. He crossed his arms. “We've gotta find another way out of here. We have no chance of staying now.” he finished.   
Ponyboy rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, mirroring Johnny's actions. “There's no point now, Johnny. We lost the camper. If we're lucky you'll be able to go home and I can make peace with Sodapop. We aren't getting anything done with planning and planning and everything getting all screwed every time.” Ponyboy said, frustrated. Johnny’s face flushed in anger. (I'll burn you up!!)  
“I thought this was our plan!” he yelled, standing up and walking over to Pony. “I thought you wanted this!”   
“I do! But we can’t keep…”  
Dallas looked at the pair, weary of them getting too riled up. He wasn't exactly one to break up fights, so he didn't know if he could trust himself to deal with this.  
“If you want to stay here and go to college and become some fucking surgeon, then you go do that, but I'm getting out of here! With, or without you.” with that, Johnny stood up and stormed out of the room.  
Dally and Ponyboy exchanged nervous glances. Dallas stood up and took off after Johnny. He shoved past a half naked woman, and she yelled after him. He didn’t care. He pushed open the front door and saw Johnny turning the corner around the back of the house. He ran down the street after him.  
Dallas caught up with Johnny a few minutes later. He yanked on the back of his shirt pulling him back into a bearhug.   
“Jonn-” He was struggling to pull away, yelling and swearing. “Johnny! JOHNNY! Relax!” Johnny began stop, and he started to cry. Dally quietly shushed him and turned him around, holding him tighter.  
“What’s gotten into you, huh? Why are you so upset?”  
“I want-” He cried, between heaving sobs. “I want out! He doe- He doesn’t understand!”   
“I do,” Dallas whispered, reassuringly. “I do. I know. I know.”  
He pushed Johnny back to arms length, hands on his shoulders. He messed up his hair. Johnny smiled, though his arms were still red and his breathing heavy. “You ready to head back, Johnnycake?” Johnny wiped his face with his arm.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah? Alright.”  
Dally wrapped his arm around Johnny’s neck as they made their way back. They pushed through the party and made it back to the bedroom, which miraculously hadn’t been taken over by people performing drunken sex acts. But Ponyboy wasn’t in there either. Johnny peered into the empty room and sighed. He was sad he had gone, but all the while glad. (feel bad o you should fe-) He wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout of their argument.   
He meandered to bed and splayed himself across it. He was tired. And frustrated. It was late. He wasn’t sure how late, but the sun had set hours before. He looked at Dallas, who was leaning against the wall. He walked over and fell down next to Johnny. Dally looked over and smiled at him. (handsome o hes handsome)  
“Howdy.” Johnny joked, laughing a little to lighten the awkward mood. Dallas just smiled in satisfaction, his smile never fading away. he tried to just be happy for a moment. to just think about his situation. he had Dally when ponyboy was being annoying, but he couldn't help but admit he missed ponyboy already.   
“I always knew sodapop had that anger in him. I wasn't expecting him to be the one to get angry, though.” Dallas sighed, perching a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. “expect the least expected, huh?” he shrugged, offering the cigarette to Johnny who took it immediately.   
“I don't even want to think about it right now.” Johnny said, taking a long drag from the cigarette and handing it back to Dallas, sitting up.   
Dally sat up as well, slinging an arm around Johnny's neck and he felt himself relax in his touch. “you'll find your way out of here one way or another. you're a smart kid, Johnny.   
Johnny must've been a little dazed out from the exhaustion and stress, because he found himself leaning a little too far back into Dally. He felt Dallas leaning back, getting close enough to his face that he could feel his breath. Dally loosely slid his arm over Johnny’s waist and he rolled over and faced him with a expression of surprised distrust.  
“Sorry.” Dallas laughed awkwardly. He got of the bed and took a drag from the cigarette. He walked to the door and opened it.  
“Dal… I-”  
“Save it.” His eyes were blazing and his voice was tight. He slammed the door behind him and Johnny flinched.(you want him)  
Johnny let his head fall in his hands. He sighed. For a moment he wondered what they would be doing if they never left that forest, if they had just stayed there and disconnected completely. Everything now was falling apart.  
Johnny had fallen asleep there, and only when he woke up again did he have the common sense to realize that he needed to see Ponyboy, to give him a hug and apologize to him.


	8. Chapter Nimero Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile

CHAPTER NUMERO OCHO  
He looked out the window. The sun was just barely beaming into the small room, catching every piece of dust in its path. It must've been earlier than six, Johnny thought as he stood up, adjusting his clothes and hair. He crept downstairs, surprised to see that, while there was a mess and couple dozing girls, no real party was going on. He stepped out onto the back porch and sighed.  
The sun. It rose blood red in the sky, tenting the earth crimson. Anxiety wracked through him and he shivered. He figured Ponyboy wouldn't be at the house due to the… issues from earlier, so he walked slowly towards the lot. Nervous anticipation worked its way through him. Another shiver. His head throbbed. He could see the edge of the lot and suddenly he wanted to turn around. He was felt worried of what might happen, especially after Dallas. (o you bad boy you wanted him, you know you did)  
He continued to walk. Sure enough there was an unconscious (dead? no, no way) figure lying upon the pile of old newspapers and ratty blankets. His walk slowed nearly to a stop. It was him.   
“Pone?”Johnny whispered. He leaned down over him and tapped his chest. When he got no response, he lay next to him, listening quietly his breathing, attempting to synch them. He felt Ponyboy stir slightly. That same nervousness sent made his skin crawl. He lifted his head to see Pony awake now, blinking before rolling over to lay across his chest. His head pulsed and his vision fluttered.  
“We can't live like this. Pony listen. We gotta find another way out of here.” He said, rubbing horseboy's back slowly.  
Pony smiled against Johnny's shirt, looking up at him with eager eyes. He stuck out his pinky finger. “We won't let this fail, no matter what it takes, alright?” Johnny wrapped his finger around Ponyboy's.  
“Deal.”


	9. Chapter Numero Nuevo

 

“May 2nd, 1965

Dear Hossy,

Get ready.

-R”


	10. Chapter Numero Diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who?

_ May 8th, 1965. 8:50 PM _

_ “Who the hell is ‘R’?” _

 

“How would I know?” Steve looked at Soda, his face twisted in annoyed confusion. Behind them, the Strip was alive, hundreds of people walking around, weaving in and out of traffic. It was Friday evening and that meant drive-ins and parties. But too early for parties. Except for Buck’s, but everyone cleared out of there after a bunch of people got caught and arrested. Shocker. 

“I'm guessing Hossy means horse. So… Ponyboy. Dally, where did you get this?”

“Your mail,” he nodded at Soda. “Whoever sent it don't know they left.”

“Either that or it was meant to someone else. This is kinda spooky. In a jiggy way.”

“Who d'ya think R is?” Steve lowered his voice, eyes shifting. “Do y'all think he's a negro?”

“Oh, my god,” Soda turned to swat at him. Steve and Dally sniggered at him. Sodapop punched Steve in the shoulder. “First off, that ain't funny, and secondly… it's not funny. Shut up 'fore you get us beat up."

Steve gave a half-hearted apology and rubbed his shoulder. Soda placed his hand on the back of Steve's neck. His own silent apology. Dallas knew. Of course he did. He tried to fuck anything that walked and that included Steve and Soda. Each separately, but once, in January he had once suggested all three of them got together. Something about keeping warm. They had...declined. 

Steve shuddered and pulled away. He loved that touch, but not out here. 

Soda looked at Steve, a sinister smile forming on his face. Steve’s eyes widened and Soda grinned further. Then, he heard the screams.


	11. Chapter Numero Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy that was then, huh?

CHAPTER NUMERO ONCE

Bryon heard it loud and clear. Now he can’t hear much. Not just because the ringing in his ears, but the shouts that filled them. A massive fireball, neon orange and burning hot erupted from a blue car a few hundred feet away. People began to shove and run and soon enough he was too, although he was mostly just being pushed. He searched frantically through the crowd for Mark, but he couldn’t seem to find him. Dread pooled deep in his stomach. He finally broke through the thick of it and made it to where hundreds of people meandered, some covered in grease and their own blood. He passed a redhead, green eyes wide with shock and fear. Blood poured down her face from a cut on her head. She looked like Jane Fonda, maybe. 

He scanned across the crowd, searching for those golden eyes when he caught sight of that Cade kid. Next time him stood the horseboy. He started towards them. They were standing closer to the car, maybe they had seen something. He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and turned around. Mark. Thank God. 

“What the hell's goin’ on, Mark?”

“What?” He shouted, his own ears ringing.

“What happened?” Bryon yelled. 

“I dunno… The car just went up. Sherri was standing right near it. I don't know how she's still okay.”

“Define okay! You should've seen her eyes. Wild, man.”


End file.
